Une journée sans fin
by Ellana17
Summary: Lorsqu'Arthur tue une créature magique à la chasse, Camelot se retrouve victime d'un enchantement. Le royaume est condamné à revivre constamment la même journée, et bien sûr, c'est à Merlin que revient la tâche de réparer les dégâts. ONE-SHOT


**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ma nouvelle fanfiction, enfin elle traine sur mon ordinateur depuis quelques semaines mais je viens à peine de la finaliser. J'ai découvert Merlin il y a quelques mois et je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme de cette série britannique, je n'ai pas pu résister lorsque l'idée d'une boucle temporelle m'est venue à l'esprit (idée basée sur un de mes épisodes préféré de Stargate SG1). Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous fera rire (même un tout petit peu). Oh, et (désolée je n'ai pas pu résister^^) il y a du Merthur à la fin, au cas où ça vous mettrait mal à l'aise.**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages sont la propriété de la BBC.**

**Je crois que c'est tout. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si l'histoire vous a plu ou si elle ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**UNE JOURNEE SANS FIN**

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut alors que de violents coups étaient frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Il porta une main à son visage et se frotta les yeux, encore endormi.

- Merlin ! Lève-toi ou bien tu seras de nouveau en retard ! cria Gaius depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Le jeune sorcier laissa échapper un grognement mais se leva tout de même ; Arthur serait d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée si son valet le réveillait trop tard une fois de plus. Il s'habilla le plus vite possible et grignota un morceau de pain sur le chemin menant aux cuisines. Une des cuisinières le tapa sur la main alors qu'il essayait de chiper une part de tarte aux pommes en douce. Merlin dut se contenter de préparer un plateau pour le prince et se dirigea vers ses appartements, l'estomac criant famine.

Jetant un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien seul dans le grand couloir gris, Merlin prononça une simple incantation afin d'ouvrir la porte. Combien de fois avait-il renversé le petit-déjeuner du prince en essayant d'ouvrir ces portes de bois ? Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre aujourd'hui.

Après avoir déposé le plateau sur la table, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux d'un grand geste du bras.

- Debout les morts ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

Le prince grogna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Debout, Sire ! répéta Merlin en se demandant s'il devrait – littéralement – tirer le prince de son confortable lit une fois de plus.

- Vous avez une audience avec le roi ce matin, insista-t-il.

C'était apparemment la chose à dire. Arthur se tira du lit avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la table où il commença à manger quelques grains de raisin. Même s'il détestait ces réunions matinales avec son père, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard sous peine de causer des problèmes à son valet en plus de lui-même.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais planté là ? s'exclama-t-il en voyant Merlin debout à côté de lui. Prépare mes vêtements pour la journée !

Merlin sursauta et se précipita vers l'armoire : inutile d'irriter le prince aujourd'hui.

- Polis mon armure et aiguise mon épée, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Puis il disparut derrière le paravent alors que Merlin commençait à ranger la chambre.

- Et tu as intérêt à avoir fini toutes tes tâches avant mon retour, s'exclama Arthur en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- A vos ordres, Sire.

Merlin soupira et se mit au travail dans les appartements d'Arthur. Puis il ramena le plateau aux cuisines et décida de ramener l'équipement du prince dans les appartements de Gaius. Il pourrait ainsi nettoyer l'aquarium à sangsues comme le lui avait demandé Gaius et avoir fini toutes ses corvées avant qu'Arthur ne revienne.

Tout compte fait, Merlin avait encore beaucoup à apprendre en matière de magie. Comme, par exemple, quel genre de tâches effectuer à la main. Le visage couvert de sangsues, il se promit de ne plus nettoyer à l'avenir cet aquarium qu'avec l'aide de la magie.

L'armure brillante et l'épée rutilante du prince reposaient toutes deux sur le lit du jeune sorcier lorsque Gaius entra dans ses appartements. Il ne sembla pas affecté de voir Merlin couvert de sangsues.

- Le prince te cherche partout, l'informa le vieil homme d'un ton neutre.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Merlin.

Il avait pensé disposer de plus de temps avant la fin de la réunion. Il se leva d'un bond, ramassa l'armure et l'épée d'Arthur et se dirigea au pas de course vers ses appartements.

- Arthur ! s'exclama-t-il en passant la porte dans un grand fracas de métal.

Il parvint à poser l'armure sur la table avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Puis il leva les yeux vers le prince, attendant une remarque sur son incompétence, mais rien ne vint. Le jeune valet aperçut le prince devant la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Arthur ? tenta-t-il.

Cette fois le prince fit volte face et ne put retenir une grimace en l'apercevant.

- Qu'as-tu sur le visage ? demanda-t-il.

Merlin porta une main à sa joue et grimaça de dégout avant d'en chasser la sangsue.

- Rien du tout, dit-il.

- Bien, apporte-moi mon déjeuner, nous partons chasser dans une heure.

Merlin hocha simplement la tête, se mordant la langue. Il détestait chasser, Arthur le savait très bien. Et pourtant le prince insistait toujours pour qu'il l'accompagne. Pour le futur roi censé unir le royaume d'Albion, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un crétin parfois.

Soupirant, Merlin traina les pieds jusqu'en cuisines pour la troisième fois de la journée. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Gwen, les bras chargés d'un panier de linge fraichement lavé.

- Bonjour, Gwen ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Bonjour Merlin ! lui répondit-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je dois amener son déjeuner à Arthur avant d'aller chasser, lui dit-il sans cacher son mécontentement.

- Il t'emmène de nouveau avec lui, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton compatissant.

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Il ne cesse de dire que je fais fuir le gibier !

Gwen lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je suis certaine qu'il a ses raisons.

- Quelles raisons peut-il avoir à se comporter comme un crétin ? l'interrogea le jeune valet tout en sachant que son amie ne détenait certainement pas la réponse à sa question.

Gwen haussa les épaules. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, deux gardes tournèrent à l'angle du couloir où les deux servants discutaient et l'un d'entre eux ne put éviter Gwen qui se tenait sur leur chemin. Elle renversa son panier de linge mais les gardes, apparemment pressés, ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

- Quelle grossièreté, grommela-t-elle en s'agenouillant.

Merlin l'aida à rassembler les robes.

- Je vais surement devoir les laver de nouveau, soupira-t-elle. Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Merlin lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire encourageant avant de continuer son chemin vers les cuisines. Il composa un rapide repas pour le prince avec l'aide d'une des aides de cuisine et, après l'avoir remercié, il retourna dans les appartements d'Arthur aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa charge.

Vraiment, le jeune sorcier était bien conscient, et même heureux, de sa destinée. Mais quoi qu'on en dise, apporter ses repas au prince et l'aider à s'habiller ne faisait pas partie des situations de vie ou de mort !

S'autorisant un soupire agacé, Merlin ouvrit les doubles portes avec difficulté.

- Tu en as mis un temps ! l'accueillit Arthur depuis sa chaise.

- Excusez mon retard, messire.

Merlin ne fit rien pour cacher son sarcasme et fut récompensé en apercevant le premier sourire d'Arthur ce jour-là.

Quand enfin le prince eut fini son repas, il se leva et s'approcha de son armure. Merlin l'aida à l'enfiler, portant toute son attention sur les pièces de métal. Le jeune homme prenait un soin tout particulier à l'armure d'Arthur, il savait qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure défense contre ses ennemis et il se sentait flatté d'en avoir la charge.

- Eh voilà, Altesse, dit-il lorsqu'il eut attaché la dernière pièce.

Arthur lui adressa un signe de tête, le seul remerciement que Merlin ne recevait jamais, et passa la porte de sa chambre.

Réflexion faite, la réunion avec son père avait dû le troubler plus qu'il ne souhaitait l'avouer. Arthur était peut-être un crétin, il était certes méprisant et grossier, mais cela n'atteignait jamais de telles proportions. Merlin aurait payé cher pour savoir ce que le roi avait pu lui reprocher cette fois. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aider son ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent les marches menant à la cour principale où ils trouvèrent leurs chevaux et quelques chevaliers venus les accompagner. Arthur se hissa sur la selle avec grâce et mena les hommes hors du château.

Ce n'était vraiment pas exagérer que de dire que Merlin ne comprenait réellement pas l'intérêt de la chasse. Enfin, il comprenait que la ville ait besoin de se nourrir, mais le jeune valet ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prince lui-même devait se charger de cette tâche. Après tout, il aurait été facile de trouver des volontaires, des personnes souhaitant aider leur roi et leur royaume.

- Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, Merlin, souligna le prince.

- Et lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, vous me reprochez de faire fuir le gibier, rétorqua le jeune homme.

La remarque tira un sourire à Arthur. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château, l'attitude du prince avait changé du tout au tout ; il paraissait moins tendu et les traits tirés de son front s'étaient atténués.

- Je vois qu'on progresse, répondit Arthur sans cacher son amusement. Peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu pour toi.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et réajusta l'arbalète sur son épaule.

- Nous couvrirons plus de terrain en nous séparant, dit-il aux chevaliers.

Les hommes attachèrent les chevaux et s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées et bientôt Arthur et Merlin se retrouvèrent seuls. Le prince accéléra le pas et Merlin n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre en titubant sous le poids de son équipement. Le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de connaître le sujet de la discussion d'Arthur avec le roi, mais il ne tenait pas à irriter le prince. Il se contenta de le suivre en silence dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'orée d'une clairière. Arthur leva le poing, un geste que Merlin avait réussi à assimiler : halte. Le jeune valet tendit son arbalète au prince avant de lever les yeux sur la proie. Son sang se figea.

Au centre de la clairière, en plein cœur de Camelot, se tenait l'une des plus belles créatures que Merlin n'ait jamais vu. Il se tourna vers Arthur et, le voyant l'arbalète au poing, tenta de le dissuader.

- Arthur, vous ne devriez pas…

- Quoi encore, Merlin ! Ce n'est qu'un oiseau, il fera un bon diner pour le roi.

Merlin se demanda s'il était le seul présent à ressentir l'aura de magie émanant du magnifique animal. C'était certainement le cas.

- Arthur, je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres bêtes plus grosses que celle-ci, regardez, il n'a que les os et… les plumes.

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que me chantes-tu là, Merlin ? Maintenant tais-toi avant de nous faire repérer.

Et sans rien ajouter, Arthur tira. Bien sûr, son tir fut parfait, comme à chaque fois, et l'animal mourut en poussant un cri strident. Merlin porta les mains à ses oreilles par réflexe et regarda, les yeux ronds, l'oiseau tomber de la branche sur laquelle il était perché.

Le prince poussa une exclamation victorieuse avant de se diriger vers l'animal à petites foulées. Merlin le regarda prendre l'animal, l'estomac retourné. Il avait la sensation étrange que cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Il s'agissait du même effroi que le jour où Arthur avait tué la licorne. Et Merlin ne pouvait oublier les évènements effroyables qui en avaient résulté.

Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Après un après-midi bien rempli, le groupe de chevaliers regagna le château, les bras chargés de viande fraiche. Sur le chemin du retour, Merlin se montra peu loquace mais le prince ne fit aucune remarque. Préoccupé, les yeux de Merlin ne quittèrent pas la carcasse du bel oiseau pendant au côté d'Arthur.

Le reste de la soirée passa lentement et sans encombre. Arthur dina dans ses appartements, ne tenant pas à se retrouver en présence de son père. Merlin tenta de lui changer les idées même si lui-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. L'image de l'oiseau agonisant ne le quitta pas de la soirée, même lorsqu'il ferma les yeux ce soir-là.

**oOo**

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut alors que de violents coups étaient frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

- Ça va, ça va, grogna-t-il, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. J'arrive…

- Merlin ! Tu vas de nouveau être en retard ! l'informa Gaius au travers de la porte.

Alors que tous les muscles de son corps lui criaient de rester couché, Merlin roula de son lit et se laissa tomber au sol, dans un enchevêtrement de draps et de jambes. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur avant de se relever. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et aperçut Gaius déjà penché sur son poste de travail.

- Je crains que tu n'ais guère le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Merlin saisit un morceau de pain sur la table et entreprit de le manger à petites bouchées.

- Et quand tu en auras fini avec Arthur, tu nettoieras mon aquarium à sangsues.

Merlin, sur le point de franchir le pas de la porte, se figea soudainement, la main encore sur la poignée.

- Comment ça, Gaius ? Je l'ai déjà lavé hier !

Le médecin leva un sourcil surpris dans sa direction avant de déclarer d'une voix calme :

- Comment ce fait-il qu'il soit sale dans ce cas ?

Il désigna l'aquarium d'un vague geste de la main et Merlin eut l'impression de sentir ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites.

- Mais… mais… souffla-t-il. J'aurais juré que…

Il ne savait comment finir sa phrase. Il était certain d'avoir nettoyé l'aquarium la veille !

- Merlin ? Tout va bien ?

Le jeune sorcier tenta de se ressaisir afin de ne pas alarmer inutilement Gaius.

- Très bien. Je dois y aller !

Merlin sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines au pas de course, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Quelque chose clochait, il pouvait le sentir. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lorsqu'il arriva en cuisines, l'air embaumait la tarte aux pommes. Une jeune aide de cuisine l'aida à préparer le petit-déjeuner du prince, amusée de son retard chronique. Mais vraiment, ce n'était pas la faute de Merlin ! Le valet se rendit ensuite dans les appartements d'Arthur, faisant de son mieux pour chasser ce sentiment de malaise qui l'avait envahi.

- Debout les morts ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant les rideaux.

Le prince grogna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Allez, Arthur ! insista-t-il.

Il arracha son oreiller au prince avant de se diriger vers son armure. Il constata qu'elle avait grand besoin d'être polie, mais cela devrait attendre la fin de la patrouille matinale.

- Que fais-tu ? l'interrogea Arthur en attrapant quelques grains de raisin. J'ai une audience avec le roi ce matin, l'aurais-tu oublié, Merlin ?

- Mais…

Merlin lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, idiot. Prépare mes vêtements !

Le jeune homme obéit sans discuter. Il était pourtant certain qu'Arthur devait patrouiller avec les gardes !

Alors qu'il déposait les vêtements du prince sur son royal lit, le même sentiment de malaise fit son apparition.

- Polis mon armure et aiguise mon épée, lui ordonna Arthur. Et tu as intérêt à avoir fini toutes tes tâches avant mon retour !

Puis il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Merlin porta une main à son visage. Peut-être était-il en train de devenir fou ? C'était la seule explication logique. Tout ce travail, sa destinée, Arthur, et même Gaius. Sa vie à Camelot avait peut-être fini par avoir raison de sa santé mentale.

Alors qu'il faisait le lit, un coup frappé à la porte lui fit lever la tête.

- Dame Morgane, soupira-t-il avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre.

La pupille du roi passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et posa ses yeux bleus sur Merlin.

- Je suis à la recherche d'Arthur, lui dit-elle.

Merlin la dévisagea un moment avant de se ressaisir.

- Il est à une audience avec le roi.

Les mots eurent du mal à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Morgane hocha la tête, ne semblant pas déceler le malaise du jeune valet. Et, comme la veille, elle referma la porte et laissa Merlin seul dans les grands appartements.

Le servant s'assit sur le lit alors que ses genoux flanchaient. Que se passait-il ? Une idée faisait peu à peu chemin dans son esprit. Cela semblait fou, mais depuis son arrivée à Camelot le sorcier avait eu affaire à des griffons, des sorcières, des licornes et plus de malédictions qu'il ne saurait les compter. La situation présente ne faisait que venir s'ajouter à cette longue liste d'évènements.

Peut-être devrait-il chercher conseils auprès de Gaius. Mais comment expliquer au médecin qu'il avait l'impression de revivre la même journée sans passer pour un fou ? C'était une question à laquelle il n'avait pas encore de réponse.

Merlin se chargea de mettre de l'ordre dans les appartements d'Arthur et de polir son armure, mais ses pensées s'égaraient ailleurs, bien loin de ses préoccupations de valet. Le jeune sorcier essayait de trouver un sens à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. D'après lui, sa propre magie n'était pas assez puissante pour créer un tel enchantement, même par accident. Le problème ne venait pas de lui. Et ce sentiment de malaise était différent de l'impression qu'il avait ressenti en regardant dans le cristal de Neahtid. C'était un enchantement, et il fallait qu'il en trouve la source.

Lorsqu'Arthur revint de son entretien avec le roi, apparemment frustré, Merlin ne roula même pas des yeux en l'entendant parler de chasser. Le serviteur suivit son maitre sans émettre la moindre protestation. Arthur ne sembla même pas déceler son malaise, tout à ses propres pensées.

Comme dans un rêve, Merlin monta à cheval et suivit les chevaliers et Arthur hors de la citadelle. Ils chevauchèrent ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur propose de se séparer. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la clairière de la veille, Merlin se tendit. Il voulait crier à Arthur de faire demi-tour, mais quelle raison lui aurait-il donné ? Une intuition ? Il n'avait pas besoin de donner à Arthur une raison de plus de le traiter de fille.

Alors qu'Arthur levait son arbalète, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas assister une fois de plus à la mort de la créature. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le jeune sorcier sursauta. La clairière était soudain silencieuse, et les feuilles dans les arbres semblaient s'être figées. Elles n'étaient pas les seules d'ailleurs : Arthur lui-même était figé, un pied déjà dans l'étrier, s'apprêtant à remonter à cheval.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Emrys…

Merlin se tourna vers la source de la voix. Devant lui se tenait la plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais vue. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos, une couronne de fleurs sauvages roses et blanches ornait son front. Sa robe de voile verte flottait autour de ses chevilles alors même qu'aucune brise ne soufflait dans la clairière. Ses yeux couleur d'ambre se posèrent sur lui, le fixant avec tant d'intensité que Merlin dut se faire violence pour ne pas tomber à genoux devant elle.

- Emrys, répéta-t-elle. Il me peine de constater que tu as échoué une fois de plus.

Merlin secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

L'apparition fit un bref mouvement de tête vers le prince, figé près de son cheval. Merlin aurait presque rit du ridicule de sa position s'il n'avait pas été aussi perdu.

- Tu possèdes de grands pouvoirs, Emrys, il est de ton devoir de les utiliser pour protéger les créatures plus faibles que toi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser une telle chose se produire.

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient peu à peu en place dans l'esprit de Merlin.

- Tu te dois de protéger la magie des hommes et les hommes de la magie. Cette créature ne méritait pas de mourir.

- Attendez une seconde ! C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cet enchantement ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les bras.

- Je suis la gardienne de la forêt. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce crime.

La situation s'était soudainement éclairée pour Merlin. Tout était de la faute d'Arthur ! … de nouveau ! Merlin laissa échapper un grognement.

- Et ne pouvez-vous pas simplement empêcher la mort de cette créature sans me mêler à cette histoire ?

- Tu es responsable du futur roi, Emrys. Toi et toi seul es en mesure de l'arrêter.

Evidement.

- Je vais te surveiller, Emrys, ajouta-t-elle alors que son image s'estompait peu à peu. Veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas…

- Attendez !

Mais déjà la jeune femme avait disparu. Un hennissement tira Merlin de sa contemplation. Arthur venait de monter en selle.

- En avant, déclara-t-il, parfaitement ignorant de ce qu'il venait de se jouer dans la clairière.

Merlin éperonna son cheval et suivit le prince, se demandant par quel moyen il pourrait empêcher la mort de la créature.

**oOo**

Lorsque Merlin ouvrit les yeux, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Le jeune homme se prit le visage dans les mains, essayant de calmer la crise d'angoisse qu'il sentait poindre. Après avoir pris quelques profondes inspirations, Merlin se leva en grognant. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et, en l'ouvrant, tomba nez à nez avec Gaius venu le réveiller.

- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris de voir le jeune homme déjà levé.

- Gaius ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange…

Merlin s'approcha de la table où le petit-déjeuner était servi.

- Qu'à tu encore fait, mon garçon ? demanda le vieil homme.

Merlin tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Moi ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout !

Gaius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est la vérité ! C'est entièrement la faute d'Arthur !

Le jeune sorcier tendit la main vers la miche de pain, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim ce matin.

- Hier, je suis allé chasser avec Arthur...

- Merlin, le coupa Gaius, et le jeune homme roula des yeux. Arthur était occupé à entrainer les nouveaux chevaliers hier.

- Théoriquement, c'est bien ça.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que j'ai déjà vécu cette journée auparavant ! Non, attendez, dit-il en voyant Gaius sur le point de le couper. Nous sommes allés chasser, et Arthur a tué une créature magique, une espèce d'oiseau, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'était.

Il pouvait voir l'expression de Gaius s'assombrir au fil de son discours, mais Merlin ne s'arrêta pas.

- Une femme est apparue dans la clairière, elle m'a dit que j'allais revivre la même journée encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'empêche la mort de l'animal.

- Merlin, le coupa finalement Gaius. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Non ! Rien ne va ! Vous n'avez donc pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je suis victime d'un enchantement !

Gaius s'approcha lentement de Merlin et porta sa main au visage du sorcier. Il tint ses paupières écartées pour examiner son œil droit, puis fit subir le même traitement à son œil gauche.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Merlin avec un mouvement de recul.

Gaius posa la main sur le front de Merlin pour prendre sa température.

- Tu m'as l'air sous le choc, mon garçon.

- Vous le seriez aussi à ma place, marmonna le sorcier.

Puis, se rendant compte que Gaius ne détenait surement pas les réponses à ses questions, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais être en retard, dit-il avant de franchir le seuil.

Tout en se rendant dans les appartements d'Arthur, le jeune sorcier repensait à sa courte discussion avec Gaius. Si le médecin, qui était toujours une référence en matière de magie, ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide, peut-être Merlin devait-il chercher des réponses ailleurs.

- Debout les morts ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les rideaux.

Il grimaça. Le jeune valet devait vraiment trouver une nouvelle expression. Merlin se tourna ensuite vers Arthur qui ne semblait pas décidé à se lever.

- Arthur ! s'écria Merlin, mais le prince se contenta de rouler pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller.

Merlin s'approcha du lit à grands pas, dors et déjà irrité par le comportement du prince.

- Arthur ! répéta-t-il en lui arrachant l'oreiller. Vous avez un entretien avec le roi ce matin !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Merlin soupira avant d'arracher les draps. Arthur s'assit en sursaut.

- Je suis levé ! s'exclama-t-il, les cheveux retombant dans les yeux.

- Vous n'en aviez pas l'air, répliqua Merlin avec un sourire en coin.

Arthur lui lança un oreiller à la figure, ce qui arracha un sourire au sorcier malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Lorsqu'Arthur lui laissa ses instructions avant de quitter la pièce, Merlin ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il était en train de se demander comment rendre visite au Dragon en pleine journée et n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Arthur lui ordonner de polir sa royale armure une nouvelle fois. Quand enfin, il eut quitté ses appartements, Merlin ne fut pas long à le suivre. Il sortit de la pièce en courant, renversant presque Dame Morgane qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

- Il n'est pas là ! lança Merlin par dessus son épaule.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Morgane et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Le jeune sorcier se força à ralentir l'allure afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Une fois dans les escaliers surplombant les gardes, Merlin leur lança le premier sort qui lui traversa l'esprit et qui les plongea dans un profond sommeil. Il put ensuite dévaler les escaliers menant à la grotte du Grand Dragon sans risquer d'être repéré.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, lança-t-il sans préambule.

- Jeune sorcier, dit le Dragon en levant la tête vers lui. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me consulter.

- J'ai un problème, un enchantement qui…

Merlin laissa sa phrase en suspens et dévisagea le Dragon.

- Mais vous savez déjà ce qu'il se passe, n'est ce pas ? accusa-t-il.

- En effet, Merlin, acquiesça la créature. Un enchantement d'une telle envergure ne peut m'échapper.

- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour briser le sortilège.

Le Dragon laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- Tu dois empêcher le prince Arthur de tuer cette créature.

- Rien de plus simple alors, déclara Merlin en levant les yeux au ciel. Je le sais déjà ! C'est ce que cette femme a dit dans la forêt. J'espérai que vous auriez peut-être une autre solution.

- Cette femme que tu as vue était une nymphe, protectrice de la nature et de la magie. Je ne puis briser ce sortilège… à une époque, peut-être, il y a bien longtemps… Mais désormais…

Merlin hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas laisser transpirer sa déception.

- Vous ne pouvez réellement rien faire ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

- Je suis désolé, Merlin, sincèrement. Je crains que tu ne doives agir seul. Après tout, tu connais le jeune Pendragon mieux que quiconque. Je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen de le retenir.

Le sourire en coin du Dragon lui donna froid dans le dos. Une fois de plus, Merlin se demanda ce que lui cachait la créature.

- Je vois, dit-il finalement. Et qu'est ce qu'il se passera si j'échoue ? interrogea-t-il.

- Alors Camelot est condamné à revivre la même journée pour l'éternité.

Merlin sentit la tête lui tourner. Il fit demi-tour sans un mot, luttant contre la nausée qui l'assaillait. Alors qu'il revenait au château, Merlin aperçut le couloir menant aux appartements de Gaius. Peut-être pouvait-il glisser un somnifère dans le repas d'Arthur ! Ainsi le prince ne quitterait même pas le château ! Oui, cela pouvait marcher !

La bonne humeur de Merlin ne dura qu'un bref instant. Il s'arrêta net dans le couloir lorsqu'il aperçut le roi lui-même entrer dans les appartements du médecin. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce et demander à Gaius un somnifère – le plus puissant qu'il ait en réserve – sans soulever des questions. Et avec le roi dans la pièce…

La mort dans l'âme, Merlin se força à faire demi-tour. Il croisa Gwen, les bras chargés d'un panier de linge alors qu'il se rendait en cuisine.

- Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

Elle devait avoir remarqué son air abattu. Il ne put qu'hocher faiblement la tête.

- Arthur te cherche partout apparemment, il est très énervé que tu sois…

Merlin vit les gardes approcher mais ne réagit pas. Comme dans un rêve, il vit le panier tomber au sol et Gwen s'agenouiller pour récolter le linge éparpillé. Il l'aida comme il put avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il ne pourrait pas continuer à prétendre que tout était normal bien longtemps.

Lorsque Merlin arriva devant les appartements d'Arthur, un plateau chargé de victuailles dans les mains, il se demanda si le prince serait de meilleure humeur après un bon repas. Cela serait étonnant. Le jeune valet ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal et entra dans la pièce alors qu'Arthur s'exclamait :

- En retard comme toujours, n'est ce pas, Merlin ?! Jamais de ma vie n'ai-je vu un servant aussi incompétent !

Merlin se mordit la langue et déposa le plateau sur la table avec précaution.

- Et prépare mon équipement, lui lança Arthur en brandissant une cuisse de poulet. Nous allons chasser !

Merlin ne put retenir le grognement frustré qui lui échappa alors mais le prince ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou choisit d'ignorer la réaction de son valet. Le jeune homme quitta la pièce et traversa le château tout en essayant de trouver un moyen discret d'empêcher la chasse.

Lorsqu'enfin Arthur descendit les marches menant à la cour, Merlin put mettre son plan à exécution.

- Merlin ! s'exclama le prince alors que le sorcier montait à cheval. Tu as oublié mon arbalète, espèce d'idiot ! Comment puis-je chasser sans arbalète ?

Merlin roula des yeux alors qu'Arthur montait en selle. Peut-être que… Les yeux du sorcier se mirent à briller et les lanières de la selle se rompirent. Arthur tomba lourdement au sol.

- Merlin ! hurla-t-il, de plus en plus irrité.

Un des chevaliers l'aida à se redresser et Merlin constata que le prince n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Ses poignets et chevilles semblaient en parfait état. Peut-être aurait-il à lui casser une jambe lui-même…

- En route ! rugit le prince.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la cour, Merlin ne put plus rien faire. Pas avec les chevaliers autour de lui. Il avait les mains liées.

**oOo**

Merlin ouvrit les yeux au son des coups frappés à la porte par Gaius. Le jeune homme sauta de son lit, ouvrit vivement la porte et passa devant le médecin sans lui prêter attention.

- Et tu nettoieras l'aquarium à sangsues ! s'écria Gaius.

- J'ai déjà fait ça ! lança Merlin par dessus son épaule alors qu'il passait la porte.

Le jeune homme se dirigea à grands pas vers la bibliothèque, assomma Geoffrey de Monmouth avec un bougeoir sans même ralentir son allure et se dirigea vers les étagères. Il devait trouver un bestiaire… Peut-être qu'une connaissance plus approfondie de la créature l'aiderait à trouver une solution. Il finit par découvrir une illustration de l'oiseau mais les informations contenues dans le volume ne lui furent d'aucune utilité. La créature était un Augurey, un oiseau mystique dont le cri était considéré comme un présage de mort. Pour Merlin, ce cri était surtout le signe précurseur d'une migraine et d'une nouvelle boucle.

Le jeune valet arriva en retard dans les appartements d'Arthur, qui le reprocha de nouveau d'être le pire des servants. Merlin regarda le prince sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre à son entretien avec le roi.

Morgane frappa à la porte.

- Il n'est pas là, l'informa Merlin d'un ton las avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Puis le moment fut venu de se rendre de nouveau en cuisine. Merlin cherchait un moyen efficace d'empêcher Arthur de quitter le château. Peut-être pouvait-il l'attacher ?

Lorsqu'il croisa Gwen dans le couloir, le jeune homme la tira par le bras afin d'empêcher les gardes de la bousculer.

La seule solution qui vint à l'esprit du jeune sorcier au moment où Arthur s'apprêtait à quitter ses appartements fut de lui administrer un grand coup à l'arrière de la tête à l'aide d'une cruche d'eau vide. Malheureusement pour lui, le prince avait la tête plus dure qu'il n'y paraissait. Il mit moins d'une minute à rouvrir les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais à aller chasser.

- Vous avez besoin de repos ! s'exclama Merlin.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! rétorqua le prince. Ecoute, reste ici et fini tes corvées, d'accord ? (Il affichait un air déçu que Merlin tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer.) Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il cloche chez toi aujourd'hui, Merlin.

Arthur passa la porte et le jeune sorcier le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Peut-être que le fait de ne pas l'accompagner pourrait changer la donne…

**oOo**

Lorsque Gaius lui demanda de nettoyer son aquarium à sangsues, Merlin crut qu'il allait se mettre à hurler. Il attendit que le médecin quitte la pièce pour passer les différentes fioles en revue, mais aucune d'elles ne ressemblait à un somnifère. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'empoisonner Arthur, n'est ce pas ?

**oOo**

Le jeune sorcier se concentra et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Le bougeoir placé sur la table se mit à léviter. Non ! Il cherchait à endormir Arthur sans l'assommer cette fois-ci ! Le bruit attira l'attention du jeune prince et lorsque celui-ci fit volte face, il se retrouva face à un bougeoir flottant à plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol, et à Merlin, dont les yeux passèrent de l'orange au bleu devant lui. Arthur le dévisagea, son effroi se montrant clairement sur son visage et Merlin ne put que quitter ses appartements en courant, ignorant la voix du prince qui criait son prénom.

Epuisé, les larmes roulant librement le long de ses joues, Merlin, ignorant également les questions de Gaius, se réfugia dans sa chambre pour attendre l'arrivée des gardes.

Il s'endormit la peur au ventre.

**oOo**

Merlin était toujours en vie, et il devait toujours nettoyer l'aquarium à sangsues. Le jeune homme poussa un soupire, à la fois soulagé et frustré.

Quand cela cesserait-il ?

Lorsqu'Arthur roula de l'autre côté du lit avec un grognement irrité, Merlin lui jeta un verre d'eau à la figure.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! s'écria le prince en se levant immédiatement.

**oOo**

La deuxième fois que Merlin se fit surprendre, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout bonnement quitter Camelot tant qu'il était encore en un seul morceau. Paniqué à l'idée qu'Arthur passe la porte de ses appartements, le jeune sorcier, qui se trouvait alors de l'autre côté de la pièce, avait fait léviter la cruche d'eau dans l'espoir d'assommer Arthur. Les deux gardes qui passaient dans le couloir à ce moment là l'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Arthur les regarda faire, abasourdi, alors que les gardes immobilisaient Merlin avant de le conduire en cellule.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Gaius vint lui rendre visite alors que le jeune sorcier était prostré sur le sol froid de sa cellule.

- Je vais te sortir de là, mon garçon, lui dit Gaius en s'approchant des barreaux.

Merlin lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, lui dit Merlin avec calme.

Il se sentait paniqué, certes, mais à la fois étrangement serein.

- Ayez confiance, Gaius, ajouta-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de silence, que Gaius rompit en soufflant :

- Arthur désirait venir te voir, mais Uther l'a interdit…

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Merlin.

Le regard qu'Arthur lui avait déjà lancé par deux fois le hantait constamment.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me pardonne…

**oOo**

Arthur, Gaius, les sangsues, même le Grand Dragon. Merlin commençait à perdre pied. L'entêtement d'Arthur ne connaissait aucune limite et le jeune homme était à court d'idée. Il avait bien essayé de demander de l'aide à Gaius, mais le médecin s'entêtait à rechercher chez lui une maladie rare.

Les sorcières, Wildorènes, poisons, mauvais sorts… tout ça n'était rien comparé à la situation présente. Les journées se suivaient, se répétant inlassablement et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir.

**oOo**

Alors que Merlin voyait Arthur passer la porte boucle après boucle afin de se rendre à son entrevue avec le roi, le jeune homme comprit qu'elle était bel et bien la cause de la mauvaise humeur du prince. Il tenta donc de l'empêcher. Peut-être qu'ainsi Arthur n'éprouverait pas le besoin d'aller chasser pour se changer les idées. Lorsque Merlin arriva dans les appartements du prince, délibérément en retard, celui-ci l'attendait de pieds fermes. Morgane était venue le trouver et l'avait réveillé. « Un travail qui revenait en temps normal aux servants », souligna Arthur, clairement énervé.

- A cause de toi je suis arrivé en retard à une réunion avec le roi ! s'exclama Arthur.

Merlin leva les yeux au plafond et grommela quelques mots indistincts.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? continua Arthur.

- Demandez-le moi demain, soupira Merlin.

**oOo**

Lorsque Merlin entendit les coups frappés à la porte, il ne put retenir une exclamation de frustration. Comme il s'y attendait, Morgane passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Non ! Cette fois s'en est trop ! s'exclama-t-il. J'abandonne ! Vous croyez vraiment que je peux endurer tout ça !

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel tout en sachant que personne là-haut ne pourrait l'aider.

- J'était simplement à la recherche d'Arthur, déclara Morgane en le dévisageant.

- Il n'est pas là ! rétorqua Merlin.

**oOo**

La troisième fois que Merlin se fit arrêter, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs devant le conseil au grand complet. Cela en valait la peine si son arrestation reportait la chasse et mettait un terme à ce cauchemar. Mais lorsqu'il se trouva en cellule pour la seconde fois, le jeune sorcier se demanda si cela en valait vraiment la peine. Peut-être que Camelot méritait cette malédiction après tout. Du moins, Uther la méritait amplement.

Assis sur le sol froid, le menton sur les genoux, Merlin leva lentement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers les cachots. Le prince apparut devant lui et Merlin fut presque soulagé de voir ses vêtements sales. Il était allé chasser malgré tout.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Merlin aperçut l'expression du prince et n'eut aucun mal à la déchiffrer : il se sentait trahi. Cette réalisation fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

- Pour vous protéger, répondit enfin Merlin d'une voix étranglée.

Arthur le dévisagea avant de souffler :

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Et puis, ça n'a plus d'importance désormais.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, « ça n'a plus d'importance » ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! s'exclama le prince. Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps ! Quel était ton plan ?

Merlin le dévisagea, chaque accusation était comme un nouveau coup dans sa poitrine.

- Que comptais-tu accomplir en venant à Camelot ?

Le jeune sorcier se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Grelottant de froid, écoutant les accusations de son ami, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous, souffla-t-il après un moment de silence.

Il se rendit compte alors que l'humidité de ses joues était provoquée par les larmes qui s'étaient mises à y couler. Il leva les yeux vers Arthur en se demandant quoi ajouter. Que disait-on à son ami le plus proche, son prince, son destin, lorsque celui-ci se croyait trahi ? Merlin dut refouler un sanglot.

- Promets-moi que tu n'as jamais utilisé ta magie contre moi, dit soudain Arthur.

Merlin le dévisagea.

- Je le jure, Arthur. Je n'ai fait que vous aider.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête et posa les mains contre les barreaux.

- Je vais te sortir de là, déclara-t-il finalement.

Une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Merlin.

C'était impossible, Arthur n'avait pas pu dire ça…

- Je vais te sortir de là, répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser t'arrêter.

- Non, Arthur ! C'est de la folie !

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! rétorqua le prince.

Merlin eut le souffle coupé par l'intensité de son regard.

- Je vais te sortir de là. Laisse-moi le temps de mettre au point un plan…

Merlin ne pouvait arrêter de le dévisager. Que voulait dire tout cela ? Arthur aurait-il voulu l'aider les deux fois précédentes ?

Le jeune sorcier sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Arthur, c'est trop dangereux ! Si le roi vous trouve ici…

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! s'exclama Arthur avec ferveur.

Merlin lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Tout ira bien, promit-il.

Arthur lui lança un dernier regard désespéré alors que Merlin sentait un flot de magie le toucher.

**oOo**

Merlin porta une main à son visage, essayant d'oublier la migraine atroce qui l'assaillait. Son corps tout entier lui criait de ne pas se lever.

- Merlin ! s'exclama Gaius en tambourinant contre sa porte. Tu vas être en retard !

Le jeune sorcier s'extirpa de son lit et quitta les appartements de Gaius sans se retourner. Il entendit vaguement le vieil homme lui demander de nettoyer l'aquarium. Après un bref détour par les cuisines, Merlin se rendit dans les appartements d'Arthur pour tirer le prince de son confortable lit.

- Debout les morts ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant les rideaux.

La lumière du jour entra dans la pièce et Arthur grogna de mécontentement.

- Vous devez vous levez, vous avez une audience avec le roi ce matin, déclara Merlin pour la… en fait, il en avait perdu le compte.

Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer une boucle de la suivante et n'avait aucune idée du nombre de boucles qu'il avait vécu.

Alors qu'Arthur lui donnait ses consignes, Merlin le coupa, sous le coup d'une soudaine inspiration.

- Le roi a annulé la réunion.

Le prince le dévisagea.

- Oui… il est… souffrant. Une fièvre soudaine, très soudaine. Il est très contagieux et personne ne doit le voir.

- Que me chantes-tu là, Merlin ? demanda le prince en fronçant les sourcils. Tu viens de me dire toi-même que l'audience avait bien lieu.

Merlin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il aurait au moins essayé. Arthur passa devant lui en lui lançant le regard suspicieux qu'il lui réservait tout spécialement et le jeune sorcier le regarda passer la porte en secouant la tête.

Alors que Merlin exécutait machinalement ses tâches dans les appartements d'Arthur, des coups frappés à la porte lui firent lever la tête.

- Il n'est pas là ! lança-t-il avant même que Dame Morgane n'ait passé la porte.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Artur revint de la réunion d'une humeur massacrante et l'informa de la partie de chasse organisée. Il lui ordonna d'aller chercher son déjeuner en cuisine et Merlin claqua la porte derrière lui, tout aussi énervé que le prince. Il aperçut Gwen sur son chemin et la tira par le bras alors que les gardes traversaient le couloir à toute allure.

Le jeune homme cherchait toujours activement un moyen de se sortir de cette situation lorsqu'il revint dans les appartements d'Arthur avec son repas.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! lança le prince, installé confortablement sur sa chaise.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, Messire, répliqua Merlin en retrouvant quelque peu de son sarcasme habituel.

Le prince toucha à peine à son repas et, malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, Merlin se surprit à plaindre le prince. Il aurait sincèrement souhaité l'aider, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ces boucles à répétition ne lui avaient fourni aucune solution concrète. Alors, lorsque le prince se leva de sa chaise en déclarant que la chasse était ouverte, Merlin l'attrapa par les épaules sans plus y réfléchir et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle d'Arthur. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, autant profiter de la situation.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'Arthur réponde à son baiser !

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le prince lui lança un regard étrange, suspicieux et Merlin se mit à paniquer. La situation était bien pire que lorsqu'Arthur avait découvert les pouvoirs du jeune sorcier au cours des boucles précédentes. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence tendu, le regard d'Arthur finit par s'adoucir. Il attira Merlin à lui et la chasse fut bien vite oubliée.

**oOo**

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les rayons d'un nouveau jour baignaient les appartements d'Arthur d'une douce lueur. Le jeune sorcier se tourna doucement et découvrit le prince endormi à ses côtés. Il se surprit à sourire. Il semblait que la magie n'était pas la solution à son problème après tout.

Arthur ouvrit lentement les yeux et ils échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Arthur ne le pousse presque hors du lit en riant.

- Vas chercher mon petit-déjeuner, lui dit-il sans pouvoir effacer le sourire idiot de son visage.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

- A vos ordres, Sire, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Eh, Merlin, lança le prince alors que le jeune homme se trouvait déjà devant la porte. Prends-en aussi pour toi.

Merlin lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de passer la porte.

- Bonjour, Merlin ! lança Gwen alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les appartements de Morgane, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

Le sorcier fut tellement soulagé de l'apercevoir ainsi qu'il l'enlaça presque. Il se retint au dernier moment cependant, se rappelant que ces actes ne resteraient plus impunis désormais…

**oOo**

Dans les bois, une nymphe, les yeux clos, écoutait le chant de l'Augurey. Emrys avait finalement réussi.

**FIN**


End file.
